


Be mine and mine alone

by fantasywalking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Secret Santa 2019, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasywalking/pseuds/fantasywalking
Summary: Keith is not happy that his mate has scents of so many other people on him.He has to make sure Shiro scents like him, to show everybody who he belongs to.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Be mine and mine alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for Sarah!  
> I really hope you like it ♡  
> I'm super sorry it's so late!
> 
> Thanks to both my beta's for looking over it ♡

They were walking down the corridors of the Garrison, many people greeting them along the way. Every now and then, they were stopped because people wanted to talk to the Admiral. Nothing abnormal here, but Keith saw all the small looks that Shiro attracted. Which, in turn, was nothing unusual either, but it awoke the Alpha blood in Keith. 

They had another conference, but for a change they were early and the first to arrive in the big room. 

Shiro had the door behind him barely closed as suddenly arms slung around him. 

“Hey babe,” he said, smiling as he pulled Keith closer. 

Keith just hummed as he pressed his nose against Shiro’s shirt, pressing himself against Shiro, pinning him against the door.

“Everything alright?”

“You get a lot of looks nowadays,” Keith murmured. “A lot of people see how good looking you are.”

“But they all know I have a mate,” Shiro reassured, still smiling.

“Mhm,” Keith nodded and dipped his nose into the crook of Shiro’s neck. He heard Shiro’s breath hitching as his nose ran over the smooth skin, taking in the sweet scent that’s coming from Shiro. 

“Keith,” Shiro breathed out.

“Shh,” was the only response before Keith licked over the bite scar he had left there weeks ago. “I need to make sure everybody knows who you belong to.”

“Mhm,” now Shiro was the one who didn’t answer right. Instead, he leaned his head to the side, giving Keith more access to his neck as a silent plea for more. And Keith gave him more. He nibbled along his neck, biting into the skin and drowning in the sounds that came out of Shiro’s mouth. His lips moved up to the strong jawline, kissing each inch of it until he reached the ear.

“When’s your next heat?” His voice dipped low.

“...S-soon,” Shiro mumbled, his voice strained by the obvious arousal. He started to squirm slightly.

“Babe,” Keith marveled. “Are you getting wet for me?”

Shiro just bit his lip, unable to speak another word. 

Keith proceeded to scent his mate until a sudden growl left him. “You have so many other scents on you,” he growled unhappily.

“Conferences, I see...a lot of people,” Shiro muttered back.

“Hmpf. I hope they know you’re mine. I will leave my scent all over you,” Keith whispered back and bit into the soft skin, coaxing a moan from Shiro that let him shudder. His fingers went down Shiro’s chest, further and further until they reached his pants and cupped the bulge he found there. “So eager for me.”

“Always,” Shiro croaked, his breathing getting heavy just from Keith touching him like this. 

When Keith opened the belt to let his fingers slip past the waistband, a big hand suddenly stopped him. 

“Keith...the others will come soon…”

“I make it quick then,” Keith promised with a grin and pushed the other onto a chair. His mouth watered already when he pushed down Shiro’s shorts enough for his cock to spring free. Keith moaned hungrily as he stroked down the thick shaft that leaked pre-cum already. 

“So perfect,” Keith whispered before he leaned forward and kissed the tip, earning another lewd sound from Shiro. Opening his mouth, he took in the tip, licking over it while he pressed with his thumb right under the sensitive head. Shiro squirmed under the touch, his breath hitching. 

Keith bathed in the sounds, his own pants becoming tighter with each passing second, each sound Shiro made, each little twitch his dick made in Keith’s mouth. He took him in further, all the way until he felt him brush against the back of his throat.

“Fuck...Keith,” Shiro moaned out, his hips jerking slightly forward as he tried to stay still but to no avail. One hand landed in Keith’s hair, tugging the velvety black locks with each bobbing of Keith’s head. 

The moment Keith felt Shiro’s cock twitch and Shiro’s voice getting louder and louder, he stopped and let go of him. 

“Keith... don’t stop, please..!”

“Shhh, you really think I would let you go like this?” Keith whispered back, his voice low as he nibbled along Shiro’s neck once more.

“No time...they will come soon,” Shiro breathed out, but contrary to his words, his hand grabbed Keith’s neck, holding him close. Not even when Keith pulled him up to seat him on the conference table did Shiro let go of him.

“Don’t care. Then they’ll see who you belong to and will never come too close anymore,” Keith growled, his possessiveness growing to a new high, while he made quick work with Shiro’s pants, pushing them down enough for them to pool down his ankles. He brushed over the perfect round butt. “Gosh, Shiro,” he moaned out as he felt the slick. The answer just was a small whine. 

The first finger entered with ease, so Keith pushed the second in right away, jolting a moan out of Shiro. His warmth welcomed him, embracing the third finger just as eager. Keith moaned as he opened Shiro up further, kissing along his thigh and biting into the soft skin. Shiro moved his hips involuntarily, fucking himself on the fingers. 

“More. Please, Keith. Fuck, I want to feel you inside me,” Shiro pressed out, his voice strained with pleasure and need.

“Shh, I got you, baby. I’ll take care of you,” Keith promised low and took out his fingers to replace them. Quick fingers opened his own pants to free his cock. As Keith pressed inside, he moaned into the kiss. “So wet.”

“Just for you,” Shiro breathed back, his hands found the way into Keith’s uniform, they clawed onto his back, leaving red stripes on the skin. He was not given any time to accustom to the new stretch as Keith thrust in a punishing rhythm right away. Their slapping skin echoing through the empty conference room. 

“You’re mine, Takashi,” Keith growled and bit Shiro right on their bonding mark when they reached their climax. 

“All yours, Keith. Forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic I ever wrote /o\  
> I really hope you liked it!  
> Please leave a kudo or comment if you did ♡
> 
> I also have [ twitter](https://twitter.com/fantasywalking), come yell at me about Sheith!


End file.
